


Becoming Myself

by T_Swizl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Lexa (The 100), Trans Male Character, they are kinda messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Swizl/pseuds/T_Swizl
Summary: Lexa and Clarke fall in love while Lexa is questioning their gender identity and Raven screws a teacher.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for deleting the story, there was a chance my parent could have seen it. I'll post all the chapters back. Sorry for any inconvenience. T_Swizl<3

_ Swish  _ Lexa had scored another point on Raven. The score was now 14-6. Lexa was exhausted, not that she would admit it even though she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. “You run out of steam yet?”, Raven asked. “You wish Reyes.” Lexa said, “You ready to admit defeat?”. Raven scoffed, “I would never”. 

Just then they heard a loud bang like someone had just thrown a hammer at a refrigerator with all their force. “What do you mean?” the voice yelled “I thought you put everything into the truck!”. A quieter voice said “I couldn’t fit it all in, I tried to tell you but you were on the phone. We only need to make one more trip.” The louder voice had started again, “This has already taken 4 hours, I said you could use my truck not take it!”. The quiet voice started yelling “This would have gone faster if you would have helped but no you have to sit on your phone. You don’t even have to come with I’ll go get the boxes and bring them back then I’ll unload it and you can be on your way.” The other voice started again “Fine”

“What do you think that was about?” Raven said “What do you mean, that was clearly about the one chick using the dudes truck for too long” Lexa stated. Raven was walking towards the front door “Don’t be mean, I’m gonna get some food before I knock your confidence down a notch” She was referencing the basketball game that they were playing. Just as Raven had gotten inside the truck had sped off. The woman driving it had long brown hair that flew into her face due to all the windows being open and the speed that the truck was at. 

_ She’s gorgeous  _ Lexa had thought but had instantly pushed the thought away. She had been having these thoughts for a while now but she didn’t know what to make of them. In her head, she's just been calling herself queer but it hasn’t felt right. She tries to not think about it but that's easier said than done. 

Lexa decided to go eat with Raven. She walks into the kitchen and sees Raven and Indra talking. “I beat Lexa at basketball,” Raven had said, wanting to provoke Lexa. Lexa bit the bait, “No she did not, I’m beating her by 8 points”. Raven tried to get a bigger reaction, “No I’m beating her by 8 points”. Lexa was now yelling “No you’re not”. “Calm down, it’s just a game”, Indra said. Lexa got adopted by Indra 7 years ago after Lexa's father died in a car crash when she was 10. 

“Let’s go finish the game,” Raven suggested. “Be prepared to lose,” Lexa taunted. “Don’t get too cocky, no pun intended.” Lexa started to blush, Raven didn’t know that Lexa was questioning her identity but comments like that always made Lexa nervous, had she been caught, did Raven know? As they walked outside Raven had given Lexa a strange look, she saw Lexa’s reaction. When they were back outside Lexa saw that the truck and the blonde woman were back.  _ She’s even more gorgeous than before, Lexa _ thought.“Dork” Raven had said seeing Lexa staring at the woman for a bit too long.

“Finally!” Lexa had won the game. It was now dark and both Raven and she were gross and sweaty. The woman was still moving boxes out of the truck. She had to have been working for at least 6 hours now. Lexa looked at Raven who was thinking the same thing.  _ We should help her _ . They started walking across the street. “Do you want some help?” Raven asked “If you guys have the time then I would love some” the women responded, “We got time, where do you want the boxes?” Raven said. “Just here in the garage.” Lexa seemed to be in a trance, finally speaking up when Raven elbowed her in the back. “I’m Lexa and this is Raven” Lexa decided to introduce them to the woman. “I’m Clarke” And just like that they had spent the next 30 minutes talking and unloading boxes. Clarke was fascinating. She was 18 and would be going to the same school as Raven and Lexa, yet she was already moving out of her parent's house. She had her own business selling her art.

“Bye, Clark,” Lexa said, not wanting to stop talking but she had to, it was a school night after all. When Raven and she got inside Indra was watching TV. “Well you two look disgusting,” Indra said. “Well, you would too if you were out there playing with us” Raven defended. “I call the shower first,'' Lexa said while running up the stairs leaving Raven behind. “You can use mine,” Indra said, saving Raven from “Get off of me you smell” Indra demanded. Raven ran up the stairs to take a shower.

Lexa got out of the shower before Raven and decided to get on her computer to look up the ‘Am I gay quizzes’ that she took too much. Lexa got so lost that she didn’t notice Raven walking in. Raven saw an opportunity and took it. “What are you looking at?” Raven exclaimed, taking the laptop and looking at what was on the screen. Lexa was looking at a video by Jamie Dodger called ‘How to know if you’re trans’. Raven seeing that she had discovered something a bit more private than porn said “I’m not gonna ask, I didn’t see anything, I’m here if you need to talk and tell me when you’re ready.” Lexa’s heart jumped into her chest. Maybe Raven would be accepting or maybe she was just being nice to not make me uncomfortable. And with that uncomfortable encounter, Raven climbed up into the top bunk and started to read. Lexa turned off the video and checked her bookbag to see if it had everything that she needed for school when she saw that she did, she turned off the lights and went to bed. “Night dork,” Raven said. It was their nightly routine. To Lexa it meant the world, maybe everything would be alright. “Night Raven,” Lexa said, they both went to sleep. 


	2. First Day of School

“Get up, dummy,” Raven said. It was the first day, and Lexa was looking forward to it. It’s senior year. Raven was already dressed and was on the phone with someone. “Who are you on the phone with?” Lexa asked. Raven didn’t answer, she just shushed Lexa and walked out of the room. Lexa got out of bed,  _ she was probably talking to Octavia, _ Lexa thought to herself.

Lexa jumped out of bed to go get dressed. She picked out a plain white shirt and some ripped black skinny jeans. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth but when she got there she looked at herself in the mirror and got that familiar feeling in her gut. She saw the bumps on her chest, the lack of a bulge at her crotch, and was ready to cry. She had to blink away the tears before they fell down her face and started brushing her teeth. Some of the videos that Lexa had watched talked about this thing called dysphoria. “Was that what she was feeling,” Lexa said to herself. 

Lexa walked out of the bathroom feeling anxious. Raven was back in their bedroom and was now off the phone. Raven saw the look on Lexa’s face and knew something was wrong. “Why do you look like that?” Raven asked, “You don’t need to insult me this early in the morning, do you?” Lexa said. :” No, you look sad. What’s wrong?” Raven corrected the mistake. Lexa didn’t want to talk about what was bothering her. “Nothing, just tired.” Lexa knew Raven would see through the lie but she was hoping that Raven would push it any farther. “Well, that was a straight-up lie. What's bothering you?” Raven pushed farther. Lexa wasn’t happy that she did. “You know that thing that was on my computer last night?” Lexa was hoping that Raven would get what she was hinting at. “Ohhh, I get it, I’m still here if you need to talk,” Raven reassured Lexa. “I know,” Lexa said, ending the conversation. 

They both went downstairs. Indra was eating breakfast while looking through her phone. “It sure took you two a long time to get ready,” Indra said while looking up from her phone. “Lexa’s the one that woke up 30 minutes late,” Raven said poking fun at Lexa. “I wasn’t the one on the phone all morning with a mystery person” Lexa defended. “Oh, a mystery person?” Indra said sarcastically. “It was just Bellamy,” Raven said and started to get annoyed. Indra checked her watch and when she saw that it was already 7 o'clock said “You two need to get going to school.”

Lexa and Raven went to get into Raven's truck, shoving each other out of the way trying to beat each other to the car. “I won!” yelled Raven while starting the car. When she turned the key the engine revved and then stopped. Raven tried to start the car again and the truck did the same thing as before. “Damn it!” Raven yelled. “What's wrong with the car this time?” Lexa asked annoyed. Raven's car was a project that Raven started working on when she was a sophomore. It’s a 2002 Ford Ranger that worked good when Raven first fixed it up, but slowly the quality went down to the peace of junk that now isn’t starting. 

They both got out of the car and Raven started looking under the hood. Clarke was getting into her car and looked across the street to see an upset Lexa. “Are you guys ok?” Clarke yelled across the street. “No, the stupid spark plug burnt out,” Raven said annoyed. “Do you guys want a ride to school?” Clarke offered. “You sure?” Lexa asked, starting to blush. Raven started to laugh causing Clarke to look very confused. “Yeah, think of it as payback for your help last night,” Clarke said, ignoring Ravens outburst. 

Lexa and Raven walked to Clarke's driveway. “Shotgun” Raven yelled, getting into the front seat. Lexa shook her head and laughed at Raven's antics. “Buckle up,” Clarke said. “What's your first class?” said Lexa. “English with Mr.Titus” Clarke answered. “Same,” Lexa said. “Good you can show me the way then,” Clarke said while turning back to give Lexa a little smirk.  _ Oh, God. Why does she have to be so perfect,  _ Lexa thought,  _ I’ve only known her for two days and I’m already obsessed.  _ Lexa has had feelings about girls before but this is the first time that she let herself truly feel things though. “And we’re here,” Clarke said as they pulled into a parking spot outside of their school. 

When they got into the school Raven had to go a separate way to her class. Lexa and Clarke started walking to Mr. Titus’s room. “I’m not looking forward to this class” Lexa stated “Why not?” Clarke asked. “English is so boring. It’s just the same stuff over and over again.” Lexa told Clarke “Plus, Mr. Titus’s grading is really strict.” “I like English, not the lectures over all the rules and stuff but the writing portion and when we read good stories,” Clarke told Lexa. Lexa nodded and said “I guess I’m just not that good with the creativity and reading comprehension” Clarke just nodded in agreement as they continued to walk. 

“Here we are,” Lexa said as they turned into the classroom. There was a seating chart on the board. Clarke was sitting behind Lexa. The lesson went on about different rules and procedures. At the end of the teacher's little talk, he said that we had to write a paragraph about our summer break. The class wrote for about 15 minutes and then we had to turn in the paper.

The next three classes went by quickly for Lexa. She had woodworking, then the gym, and then finally chemistry. All the classes Talked about rules and general school procedures. At the end of the day, Lexa met Clarke and Raven at Clark's car. “Sup, dork. How was your day.” Raven asked. “Good, how was your day?” Lexa responds while trying not to stare at Clarke. “Boring” Raven deadpanned “Clarke how was yours?” Lexa asked as they got into the car and headed home.

As Clarke pulled into her driveway and they all got out. “Thanks for the ride,” Raven said as they walked across the street. “Anytime,” Clarke said while unlocking her front door. When Raven and Lexa got into the house they saw that Indra was still at work. “I’m gonna go fill out the ‘get to know you’ crap that all my teachers gave me,” Lexa stated while going up the stairs to their room. “Alright, I’m gonna go eat,” Raven said 

After Lexa and Raven, both finished their work Indra got home with groceries. “Hey mom” Hey Indra,” Lexa and Raven said. “Help me with the groceries,” Indra said, struggling to close the door. Both Raven and Lexa took two handfuls of bags and got them into the kitchen. After they put away the groceries, they all went their separate ways for the rest of the night. When Lexa got out of the shower she said to Raven “Can we talk?” Raven was quick to reply, “Sure what about?” Lexa looked at Raven almost crying “I think that I’m a boy Or something, i don’t know. It’s all really confusing and I don’t know what to do.”


	3. Lexa and Raven Talk

“Breath” Raven said, trying to calm down Lexa. Lexa took a few deep breaths and blinked away the tears. “Where do you want to start?” Raven asked, wanting to go at Lexa’s pace. “You know what, I don’t want to talk anymore, sorry for bothering you.” Lexa apologized when they lost their nerves. “I won’t force you to talk but you know I’m here to listen and I won’t judge you,” Raven said secretly wanting Lexa to get this off their chest. Raven knew Lexa better than almost everyone and she hadn't seen Lexa this upset before. Lexa sat down and took a couple of breaths and said “When I was little I never really thought about my gender, I could wear what I wanted and I didn’t what I felt comfortable with. When I started to get older people didn’t like that I was so masculine so I started to dress more feminine. I didn’t like it but it made people start to like me so I kept doing it.” Lexa thought about how she wanted to word the next part. After a couple of minutes, they said “Recently I’ve started to hate it so much more than I did before and it’s really overwhelming. I started researching how I’m feeling and I’ve come to the conclusion that I transgender.” Raven nodded taking in the information. Lexa waited anxiously for a response. “Alright,” Raven said, “That's, wow. So what pronouns do you want to use?” Lexa laughed. They didn’t know what response they wanted but they were glad they got that one. It seemed to make everything feel ok. “I don’t know, he/him pronouns seem to feel right but I'm still not too sure,” Lexa answered. “Do you want to experiment with he/him pronouns? I could use those when we’re alone and you can see if you like them.” Raven suggested. Lexa liked the sound of that. It was a little step to make them feel more comfortable in their skin. “I would like that,” Lexa said smiling. Tears were running down their face. 

Raven climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. It was about 11 pm and they needed to get some sleep. You can’t go to the second day of school half asleep. Lexa checked their bookbag and when they saw that they had everything turned off the light and got into bed. “Hey, Lexa?” Raven said. “Yes, Raven?” Lexa asked nervously. “Who all knows, cause I don’t want to out you by accident.” Raven replied “No one but you” Lexa answered. “Alright, night dork,” Raven said, getting out her phone. “Night Raven, don’t stay up too late,” Lexa said

Beep, beep, beep. Lexa heard Ravens' annoying alarm. Raven jumbled off her bed onto the floor and headed for the shower. “I told you to stop doing that. You’ll end up hurting yourself.” Lexa said worried for the younger girl. “I’ll be fine,” Raven said, closing the bathroom door leaving no room for augment. Lexa got up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. They checked their phone and saw a text from an old friend, Costia. That’s odd Lexa thought. Costia and they haven't talked since costia moved away last year. Lexa opened the text and panicked. The text was a picture of them and Costia kissing on Costia's bed. “So apparently this has been going around” was all that Costia thought to text. Lexa wasn’t out to anyone but Raven if that got to their school then it would mean living hell for them. “Who sent you that?” Lexa quickly texted. The response came almost instantly. “My friend sent it to me when it reached her”. “What do we do?” Lexa sent. “Idk, I’m out and don’t care what people think so I think this is more of a problem for you.” Costia texted back. There was the Costia that Lexa knew. The self-centered, ‘if it doesn’t bother me, then I don’t care’ bitch. And this is why I’m happy I don’t see her anymore Lexa thought. Lexa didn’t see any solution to her problem so she just got ready like normal. Just then Raven came out of the bathroom. Lexa got dressed and went downstairs and saw Indra eating breakfast. “You know if you got ready faster you could eat with me,” Indra said. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Lexa said, getting an energy drink out of the fridge and sitting across from Indra. “That’s not real breakfast,” Indra said, unimpressed with Lexa’s choice of beverage. “But it keeps me awake,” Lexa countered. Raven came running down the stairs. “You ready to go, dork?” Raven asked. “Yeah,” Lexa said, putting on their bag. As they walked out of the house Lexa prayed that no one at school had seen the picture.


	4. The Kiss

Lexa was about to get into the car when she remembered that Raven hadn’t fixed the spark plug. “How are we gonna get to school today?” Lexa asked Raven annoyed. “Ethier Clarke, the bus or walking” Raven said. “Why didn’t you fix the truck yesterday?” Lexa was upset. They didn’t want to bother Clarke, the bus was gross and they didn’t want to deal with the kids on it and walking wouldn’t be bad but if they walked then they might be late. “I ordered the parts last night but they won’t be in until either tonight or tomorrow” Raven answered. Clarke had just come out of her house and started getting into her car. When she saw a distressed Lexa and Raven across the street. “You guys need another lift?” Clarke asked “No, we don’t want to bother you any more than we already have.” Raven said. “I don’t mind. You guys make my ride more interesting.” Clarke said. “You sure?” Lexa asked hopefully they wanted to spend more time with Clarke. The girl turned out to be really nice and caring. “Yeah, you idiots are cool” Clarke said while shaking her head. When Lexa and Raven got into the car Lexa realized that it smelt different. It smelt bad. “What's that smell?” Raven said. Raven had a tendency to say rude things not knowing how it sounded until it was out of her mouth. “Was that rude? I’m sorry” Raven quickly apologized. “You’re good, my boyfriend smokes and he was in my car last night” Clarke told them. _ Boyfriend?  _ Lexa was sad at the thought.  _ I should be her boyfriend. Lexa _ was surprised. I’ve never wanted that before.  _ Do I like girls? Do I want to be a boyfriend? _ Lexa was deep in thought “LEXA!” Raven yelled. “What?” Lexa asked. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for like an hour.” Raven explained “It was only like 5 minutes” Clarke said. “What were you thinking about?” Raven said. “Nothing, I just zoned out. Who’s your boyfriend, would I know him?” Lexa asked Clarke. “I don’t know if you would know him but his name is Finn” Clarke said “Finn Collins?” Raven asked. “Yeah. You guys know him?” Clarke said. “He’s Ravens ex.” Lexa said.  _ This could be awkward.  _ Lexa thought to themself. “Oh, anything I need to be worried about?” Clarke asked while laughing. “You want me to be honest?” Raven asked. Lexa doesn’t know the whole story about Finn but they knew that it wasn’t pretty. “Yeah. Is he a felon or something?” Clarke started to get concerned. “Well if he’s anything like he was when we were dating I wouldn’t trust him.” Raven started “He used to get high and threaten to hurt me and that's just the start of it. Maybe he changed but I would be careful.” Clarke was shocked. “Really, he seems so nice”. “How long have you been dating?” Raven asked. “About 4 months” Clarke answered, “If he starts acting weird in 2 or 3 months drop him.” Raven warned. “Is Finn the one that was yelling at you when you first moved in?” Lexa said. “Yeah but he was just upset that I was using his trunk for too long”. Clarke said “Just be careful. Worst comes to worse Lexa can kick his ass again” Raven said. They had just pulled into Clarkes parking spot. 

They all went to their class, Raven and Lexa had Spanish. When they got to the classroom they saw that the class was very small. There’s only about 12 to 15 people. “Come sit over here.” Raven said pointing to some chairs off in the corner of the classroom. “Do you think Clarke will break up with Finn?” Lexa asked “I hope so” Raven said “Do you like her?” Lexa scoffed “No, why would you think that?” “Cause as soon as she said something about a boyfriend you did that thing with your teeth” Raven said “What thing within my teeth” Lexa said “When you grind your teeth. You do it during basketball when we start to lose. So whenever you do that I know you’re upset.” Raven answered. 

Octavia came running into the room. “Hey Lexa, hey Raven. Is this you and Costia?” Octavia asked while handing her phone to Lexa. It was a picture of them and Costia on Costias bed. “Yeah, who sent this to you?” Lexa asked standing up. “Bell, he got it from the football team group chat” Octavia said. “So the whole school has seen it. Great” Lexa said. “When did this happen?” Raven asked. Lexa glared at her. “Not the time. I get it” Raven said. “Do you know who took the pic?” Octavia asked “No” Lexa said 

The warning music started to play. “I have to go.” Octavia said apologetically “It’s fine” Octavia left. When the bell rang for class to start the teacher started going over how the grading will work and what the requirements are by the end of the year. Raven and Lexa both went their separate ways. Lexa went to health and after that, nurtistion, and then it was time for lunch.

Lexa managed to not have anyone say anything about the picture but lunch was a different story. Lexa had found Clarke and they decided to sit together. “Hey Lexa'' A random girl had said. Lexa had seen her around but didn’t know her name. “Do you think that you can help my boyfriend?” The girl had asked “I guess. What does he need help with?” Lexa said. “He doesn’t know how to eat me out right and I was thinking you can help him. With you being a lezbo and that.” The girl had clearly seen the picture and was the first one to try and have a go at Lexa. “Maybe your boyfriend should teach you manners.” Clarke said, coming to Lexas defence. “And who do you think you are?” the girl said. “And who do you think you are, cause to me you seem like you’re a dick.” Clarke said. The whole argument had made a crowd at Lexa and Clarkes table. “Fine, be like that.” The girl had said walking away back to her table full of cheerleaders.

“What was that about?” Clarke asked. There’s a picture of me and an old friend going around the school” Lexa told her. “Alright” Clarke said “So are you gay?” Clarke asked. She didn’t want to be rude but her curiosity got the best of her. “I don’t know. I did like Costia but I don’t know. It’s confusing.” Lexa said. “I get that. I’m bi and when I was questioning I was really confused too.” Clarke said. Lexa and Clarke sat in comforting silence. Lexa felt for the first time that they didn’t need to understand their identity. They just needed to be them.

Lunch had ended and Lexa went to her last class, senior free period. Lexa decided to T.A. for Anya, their math teacher. After that they meet Raven and Clarke at Clarkes car. On the ride home Clarke and Raven talked while Lexa did spanish homework. Clarke pulled into her driveway and Raven jumped out of the car screaming “I bet I can beat you home” Lexa shook their head. “Can I get your number?” Clarke asked “Sure,” Lexa said while grabbing CLarkes phone and putting in their number into her contacts. Lexa walks across the street trying to suppress the smile on their face. 

“Hi, Indra,” Lexa said. “Hi Lexa, how was school?” Indra said while working on her computer. “Good,” Lexa said smiling. “Why are you so smiley?” Indra asked. “No reason, I’m just happy” Lexa answered. “Sure” Indra said knowing that there was something more but not wanting to push. She watched Lexa go up the stairs then got back to her work. 

“Hey, idiot” Ravven said. “What?” Lexa asked, still smiling. “You like Clarke, don’t you?” Raven asked.  _ Shit, Raven knows, _ Lexa thought. “No,” Raven looked at Lexa calling them on their bullshit. “Don’t look at me like that,” Lexa said. “Like what? You know you're lying” Raven said. “Fine, I like her,” Lexa admitted. “Ha, my big bros got a crush” Raven teased.  _ Big bro _ the thought alone was enough to make Lexa cry. I felt so right. “Don’t be mean,” Lexa said. “How am I being mean? I’m not as mean as that chick that you talked to at lunch.” Raven defended. “How do you know about that?” Lexa quickly said worried. “That picture has been spreading like a wildfire. Everyone has been talking about it.” Raven said, feeling sorry for Lexa. “Great. I have homework to do” Lexa said sitting down at their desk. Lexa was so mad. They were grinding their teeth. 

Lexa went to work. After about a half hour Lexa got a text.  _ Meet me at my house at 8.  _ It was from Clarke. Lexa instantly forgot about everything else. Another text came in,  _ Don’t tell your parents where you're going.  _ That’s odd Lexa thought. Why couldn’t Indra know.  _ Make an excuse that will get you out of a couple of hours.  _ Now Lexa was really confused.  _ Why _ , Lexa texted back.  _ Just trust me,  _ Clarke responded. Lexa looked at their clock and it read 6:30.  _ Guess I have an hour and a half to kill, I can think of an excuse. _ Lexa thought. 

“Can you cover for me? I need to go do something.” Lexa said to Raven. “Sure, if you tell me where you’re going.” Raven said. “Clarke told me to meet her,” Lexa said hoping the Raven would help. “Oh really. Now I’m interested.” Raven said looking up from her book. “I don’t know what she wants. She just said to trust her.” Lexa said. “So what’s the excuse?” Raven asked. “A pick up game at the park.” Lexa said. “And why wouldn’t I be going” Raven asked, expecting what Indra would say. “You need to find out why the spark plug isn’t coming in” Lexa said. “Works for me” Raven said and went back to her book. 

“I’m going to a pick up game.” Lexa told Indra. “Why so late?” Indra asked. “We just decided to play.” Lexa said acting confident. “Who’s going to be there?” Indra asked. “Bellamy, Octavia, and some guys from the football team.” Lexa answered. “Be safe and be home by 11” Indra said. When Lexa got outside they saw Clarke outside waiting for them. “Get in the car.” Clarke said. Lexa got into the front seat. “So where are we going?” Lexa asked. “To get back at that girl that we talked to at lunch.” Clarke answered. “What do you mean?” Lexa was confused. “Well you have a choice, we can either egg her house or we can tape this photo to her parents car.” Clarke explained while showing Lexa a picture of the girl naked with a website and a username on it. “What’s the website?” Lexa asked “It’s a porn site, the girls a cam girl.” Clarke said “So which are we doing?” Lexa thought about it and finally said “Why not do both?” “Both it is” Clarke said. 

Clarke drove them to a grocery store and they went to get eggs. “Who’s the girl in the picture?” Clarke asked. “An old friend, she moved away last year.” Lexa answered. “Alright, 1 or 2 dozen?” Clarke said. “Only 1” Lexa said. 

They drove to the girls house as they got closer Clarke told Lexa the plan “So first we cover the license plates then, tape a few of these pictures to all the cars windshields and on the front door,and finally we’ll throw the eggs as fast as possible then run off.” Lexa nodded 

They got to the girls house and Clarke parked a few houses down. They both got out, and Clarke covered the plates. Lexa and Clarke ran towards the girls house. Lexa taped pictures to the cars and Clarke got the front door. They both stood at the end of the driveway and Lexa opened the egg carton. `3, 2, 1” Lexa counted down and then they started throwing. When the carton was empty they ran off and got into the car. Clarke drove off. “That was so much fun.” Lexa said. “I told you to trust me,” Clarke said. “Let’s go to the park by the front of the neighborhood,” Lexa said. “Why?” Clarke asked. “Trust me,” Lexa said. Lexa couldn’t get over what had just happened. Clarke had done all this just because some random chick had made some stuiped comments once. 

When they got to the park Lexa and Clarke walked to the basketball courts. “Why?” Clarke asked “Why not?” Lexa said. It was only ten Lexa still had an hour to spend with Clake and she wasn’t going to let that go to waste. “You want to shoot around?” Lexa asked while grabbing the basketball. “I’m no good,” Clarke said. “Doesn’t matter” Lexa passed the ball to Clarke. Clarke tried to shoot but missed. “See I told you I’m no good.” Clarke said. “You were close. Try pushing with one hand from under the ball instead of with both” Lexa suggested. “Like this?” Clarke asked, taking another shot. The ball hit the rim and then bounced off. “See you’re getting closer. Now guide with the other hand.” Lexa said. “What do you mean?” Clarke asked. “Here I’ll show you” Lexa said while walking to Clarke, taking the ball and showing Clarke the hand positions and shooting the ball. “Like that,” Lexa said while handing the ball to Clarke. “So put this hand there and this one here.” Lexa took Clarkes hands and put them on the ball. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other in the eyes seeming almost paralised. Lexa got lost in Clarkes eyes. Lexa realized that she was still touching Clarkes hands and was quick to apologize. “Sorry I didn’t-” Lexa was cut off. Clarke dropped the ball and grabbed Lexas face, kissing them hard. Lexa put their hands on Clarkes hips and pulled her close so that her body was flush with Lexa’s. Clarke had her hands in Lexas hair pulling at it. They only stopped when their lungs started screaming for oxygen. 


	5. The Aftermath

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Clarke pulled away. “We shouldn’t have done that,” Clarke said. “Oh,” Lexa was disappointed. “I’m with Finn, this is wrong,” Clarke said. “I’m sorry” Lexa apologized. “You’re fine I started it, but it was wrong,” Clarke said. “So,” Lexa started, “What now?” Clarke was pacing “We go home”. “Alright,” Lexa said. They walked to Clarke's car, they drove in silence. “Bye,” Lexa said, getting out of the car. “Bye Clarke responded. 

Lexa went into their house and saw that Indra had gone to her room. Lexa walked up the stairs and got into the shower. Lexa was sad. They sat down on the shower floor and started crying.  _ Why did she have to be with Finn? He’s an asshole. I doubt that he’s changed. Clarke will end up hurt.  _ Lexa sat and cried for an hour before getting out of the shower “What did Clarke want?” Raven asked looking up from her phone. “Nothing much, we just drove around. Lexa told her. “Sure,” Raven said, not believing them. “Why do you look like you’ve been crying?” Raven asked. “I got soap in my eye.”, Lexa said, not wanting to think about the real reason. “Who are you texting?” Lexa asked, after seeing that Raven was smiling at her phone too much. “Just Octavia.”, Raven answered. Putting her phone face down on her desk. When it vibrated again Lexa grabbed the phone before Raven could get to it. “Who’s on your phone as ‘daddy’ and why do they want to choke you?” Lexa said amused. “Don’t worry about it,” Raven said defensively. “That better not be Octavia or Lincoln will kill you,” Lexa said. “It’s not her,” Raven corrected. “I’m going to figure out who that is,” Lexa said. “You have fun with that,” Raven said. 

They both went to bed. Raven had stayed on her phone and after about 30 minutes Lexa decided to speak up. “Are you still texting your daddy?”. Lexa could feel Raven blushing. “No” Raven defended. “Sure,” Lexa said, not believing her. Raven got off her phone shortly after that. Lexa stayed up for another hour silently crying about everything. Clarke, dysphoria, that girl from school it was all too much for Lexa to handle. 

Lexa cried all night until they heard Raven's alarm. They rolled over and saw Raven jump onto the ground. “Get up,” Raven said while throwing a pillow at Lexa’s head. Raven walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. Lexa got out of bed and wiped away the tears that were on their face. They grabbed some jeans and a hoodie. Lexa walked downstairs into the kitchen Indra was eating a bowl of cereal. “Morning” Lexa said “Good morning,” Indra said. Lexa got out a cup of plain yogurt and cut up some strawberries to put into the yogurt. Lexa also grabbed an energy drink and sat down to eat with Indra. “That’s a bit better than what you had yesterday, but still not great,” Indra said, “But it’s still better,” Lexa argued. “Why do you look tired?” Indra asked. “I just stayed up late,” Lexa answered. “I figured that you would be tired after the basketball game,” Indra said. “It was just a casual game. Nothing too serious,” Lexa said. “I know that you’re lying,” Indra said. “Indra, can I tell you something without you getting mad?” Lexa asked, “What did you do?” Indra was getting worried. “I- 'm trans,” Lexa said, scared. “Oh. Well, that’s a relief. I thought that you had killed someone or something” Indra said laughing. “What pronouns, and do you have a different name that you want to be called?” Indra said. Lexa was relieved, Indra didn’t care. “Umm, my pronouns are he/him and I haven't thought about the name yet,” Lexa said. “Alright just keep me informed,” Indra said 

Raven came running down that stairs. “Let's go, dork, I fixed the car,” Raven said.  _ That’s good I don’t need to deal with the bus, walking, or Clarke, _ Lexa thought. When they walked outside they saw Clarke getting into her car. Lexa and Raven got into the car. Clarke sped off. “What did you do last night to make her pissed off?” Raven asked. “We kissed and then she said it was a mistake,” Lexa said sadly. “Damn, that sucks” Raven didn’t know what to say. “I’m trans,” Lexa said. He wanted to tell Raven before he lost the guts to do so. “Cool,” Raven said, pulling into her parking spot. 

Lexa walked to his first class, English. He sits behind Clarke.  _ This will be fun  _ Lexa thought. “Today we will be working on essays,” Mr. Titus said, starting the lesson. Lexa didn’t listen though most of the lesson. He was mostly focused on trying to stay awake and trying to not look back at Clarke. “And we are going to have a partner project due next class period. I’ve already picked your partners so don’t get too excited.” Mr. Titus started. “You will be writing essays on a TV show or movie that you have both watched,”  _ Damn it, there goes my evening, _ Lexa thought to himself. “And the partners are Gus and Kevin, Andrew and Jess, Chris and Jordan, Clarke and Lexa, Phil and Ava, and finally Haley and Anglia. You can start working on the project now if you don’t get it done in class you have to get it done outside of school”

_ That dickhead  _ Lexa thought. Lexa turned around and looked at Clarke. “What shows have you watched?” Lexa asked “The Office, Friends, Voltron, My Hero Academia. I’m making a doc. I'll share it with you” Clarke said, “Alright, do you just want to do it on The Office?” Lexa asked. “Works for me, how do you want to start?” Just then the bell rang. “Come over to my house at 5,” Clarke said while walking away. “Okay,” Lexa said. 

Lexa’s other classes went the same as all the others slow and with him almost falling asleep. He walked through that hall and saw Raven walking into Anya's classroom with the biggest smile that Lexa has seen on Raven's face in a long time.  _ Raven doesn’t have a class with Anya this semester,  _ _ I’ll ask her about it later,  _ Lexa thought. 

Lexa went to the car, it was locked and Raven had the keys. Lexa stood at the car for about 30 minutes until Raven came out to the car. “What did Anya want?” Lexa asked. “Nothing much, she just wanted to talk to me about the basketball team,” Raven answered. “Anya doesn’t know a thing about basketball,” Lexa said. “Well she wanted to talk to me about it,” Raven said while getting into the car. 

About halfway into the drive home, Lexa said, “Anya’s the person in your phone as ‘daddy isn’t she?” Raven blushed “What, no,” Raven said, “You’re lying aren’t you?” Lexa asked. “Yes,” Raven said. 


	6. The Essay

Lexa and Raven drove the rest of the way home in silence. Raven was embarrassed and Lexa was uncomfortable. “Do you actually call Anya daddy or is that just a code name on your phone?” Lexa asked. Raven blushed “You don’t want the answer to that” Raven told Lexa. “Gross” Lexa gagged. “I have to work on a project with Clarke later,” Lexa said. “Work on a project, or something else?” Raven said. “Trust me it will not be something else. We have to write an essay.” Lexa said. “Well, you enjoy that. I have no homework” Raven said. “Good for you,” Lexa said. 

“Hey, can we try out different names?” Lexa asked. “Sure, what do you wanna try first?” Raven answered. “I was thinking Alex,” Alex said. “Alright, Alex,” Raven said. Alex didn’t know whether or not he liked it but it was something to try out. 

Alex worked on homework for about 30 minutes. It was 3:47. There was about 1 hour and 15 minutes until Lexa needed to go over to Clarkes.  _ What should I do to waste time?  _ Alex thought to himself. Alex decided to talk to Raven. “Hey, idiot?” Alex yelled. “What do you want?” Raven said from the kitchen. “Nothing much, I’m bored,” Alex told her. “So do something,” Raven said sarcastically. “I am doing something. I’m talking to you” Alex said. “Really I never noticed,” Raven mocked. “Fine be like that,” Alex said.

Alex walked back upstairs. He checked the time and it was 4:20.  _ 40 minutes left  _ Alex thought. Alex looked at his closet and grabbed a jacket. He sat down at his desk. He thought about if he wanted to get there a little early, on time, or a little late.

Next thing that Alex knew it was 5 o’clock. “I’m going to Clarke's,” Alex yelled. “Why and when will you be back?” Indra said. “We have an essay to write and I don’t know, sometime before 11,” Alex said. “Make it 10:30,” Indra said. “Why?” Alex asked. “Because I said so,” Indra said, ending the conversation. Alex walked out of the house and across the street. 

When he rang the doorbell Clarke answered in a bathrobe.” Come in, I just got out of the shower give me a second to get dressed.” Clarke walked away leaving the door open for Alex. Alex walked in and sat on the couch. Clarke had walked out of a room wearing some shorts and a hoodie. The sight was enough for Alex to start drooling. 

“Put your jaw back in place,” Clarke said. Alex closed his mouth. “What do you want the thesis to be?” Alex asked. “I have no clue. What is the prompt?” Clarke asked. “All that he said was to write an essay on a TV show or movie that we have both watched,” Alex told her. “That’s not even a question or the prompt. What are we supposed to do with that?” Clarke said, frustrated. “I don’t know. I guess we could write about how the show affected us in similar ways.” Alex said. “That could work,” Clarke said. “How about we start with something like ‘Both Al- Lexa and Clarke have watched The Office and it has improved their lives by making them laugh’” Alex said. “That will work, now we just need to draw that out into 5 paragraphs,” Clarke said. 

They both worked on the essay for about 2 hours until they were both satisfied. “I have Grammarly so I’ll put it into that so that we don’t get marked off for grammar,” Alex said. “Okay, how long will that take?” Clarke asked. “About 10-15 minutes,” Alex answered, Clarke, nodded. “Hey, about that one night at the park” Alex started. “Don’t. I know what you’re going to say.” Clarke warned. “I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have kissed you, especially since you’re with Finn,” Alex said. “I broke up with Finn,” Clarke said. “Why?” Alex asked. “I caught him snorting something on my bathroom counter,” Clarke answered. “Damn” Alex didn’t know what to say. “Yeah, is the Grammarly thing done?” Clarke asked. “Yeah” Alex answered. “Ok, let's turn it in,” Clarke said. “Alright,” Alex said. 

As Alex was walking out Clarke yelled “Wait,” Alex walked back into the living room. “You left this in my car,” Clarke handed Alex a sweatshirt that he was wearing last night. “Thanks,” Alex said while grabbing the shirt. When he grabbed the shirt his hand brushed against Clarke’s. Electricity shot through his body. Clarke leaned into Alex kissing him. Alex dropped the shirt, grabbing Clarke’s hips. Clarke jumped up and wrapped her legs around Alex’s torso. Alex pushed Clarke’s up against the wall. The force of Clarke hitting the wall made a painting fall off the wall. “Sorry,” Alex said. “Don’t apologize just keep kissing me” Clarke said rushed. “Where’s your bedroom?” Alex asked. “First door on the left,” Clarke answered, continuing to kiss Alex. Alex walked to the room, which is impressive with him walking with his eyes closed. Alex set Clarke down on the bed. “Is this ok?” Alex asked. 


	7. The Morning After

Clarke woke up before Alex.  _ Why is she so warm  _ Clarke thought. It was 5:30 in the morning.  _ I guess Lexa just gets up later,  _ Clarke thought. Clarke sat there in the warmth that Lexa was radiating. After about 15 minutes Clarke heard an alarm. “Lexa let me go,” Clarke said, not liking the loud noise. Alex cringed at the name. “No, you’re warm,” Alex protested. “I need to turn off whatever's going off,” Clarke told him. 

“Wait, what time is it?” Alex panicked. The alarm was still going off. “About 5:45,” Clarke answered. “Shit, Indra’s going to kill me,” Alex said. He got up and started to rush to get dressed. “Who’s Indra and why are they going to kill you?” Clarke asked confused as to why Alex was so worried. “Indra is Raven's mother and she wanted me home before 10:30 last night so now I’m dead,” Alex answered. “Just climb the tree that’s on the side of your house, I know that there’s a window there,” Clarke said. Alex stopped in his tracks “How do you know that there’s a window there,” Alex asked. “I am just observant,” Clarke answered. “Even if I snuck in Indra will wonder why I didn’t come last night. I know that she was up waiting for me.” Alex said. 

Alex finished getting dressed. “Do I look like I just had sex or do I look like I just passed out while working on a project?” Alex asked. “You look a bit like both,” Clarke answered honestly. “Good enough,” Alex answered. Alex put all of his stuff messily into his bookbag. Clarke walked him out. “We should do this again,” Clarke said smiling. “I would like that,” Alex answered. 

As Alex walked across the street he could see Indra in the kitchen. As he walked in Indra didn’t speak to him. “The silent treatment? That’s new” Alex said. Indra sighed, “You’re almost 18 now and I trust you enough to make responsible choices,” Alex was confused. “Really?” He asked. Raven slammed the fridge closed. “You’ll trust him even though he just turned 18 and you won’t trust me and I’m about to turn 19?” Raven said. “You tried to sneak out twice, that means two more years of me not trusting you,” Indra informed. “Years?” Raven asked. “Yes, years,” Indra answered. 

Alex and Raven went upstairs. “Can you believe that?” Raven asked when they got into their room. “Yeah, Indra is pretty strict,” Alex answered. “But still, I’m her firstborn,” Raven said. “You’re her only born” Alex deadpanned. “Exactly. Why did you stay over at Clarke's?” Raven asked, changing the subject. “I slept with her,” Alex said. “Bow-chicka-wow-wow,” Raven teased. “Don’t do that,” Alex said. “How was it?” Raven asked. “None of your business, and amazing,” Alex answered. “Do we have school today?” Alex asked. “It’s Saturday,” Raven said. “Good, I’m going to sleep,” Alex said while changing into pajamas. “What’s wrong with back?” Raven said seeing the long red lines running up and down his back. “Clarke scratched the hell out my back last night,” Alex answered. “Does she turn into a cat at night?” Raven asked. “No, but she does make a weird purring-like sound when she sleeps,” Alex said. “Why did I need to know that?” Raven said. “You didn’t but now you know,” Alex said. 

Alex got into his bed and looked at his phone. He got a text from Bellamy. ‘Hey, you know that Clarke girl right?’ Alex was confused. ‘Yeah why’ Alex responded. The reply came almost instantly ‘Is she single and if so can you give her my number’.  _ No you idiot she’s mine _ Alex thought. The thought scared Alex. Clarke wasn’t his. All that they did was sleep together, that doesn’t mean that they were dating or that Clarke was his property. ‘I guess that I could but she just broke up with her ex so she might not want to date just yet’ Alex told Bellamy. It was a cheap shot but it kept Bellamy from Clarke for at least a little while longer.’Ok but if she asks about guys put in a good word for me’ Bellamy replied. ‘Will do’ Alex said. 

Alex put up his phone and rolled over. Raven was at her desk tinkering with different wires from old electronics from the garage. “Hey, Raven,” Alex said. “Yeah?” Raven asked. “I don’t think I like the name Alex,” He told Raven. “So what name do you want to try next?” Raven said. 


	8. Naming

“So what name do you want to try next?” Raven said. “I don't know, you got any suggestions?” Alex(I don’t know what to call him so we’re just gonna go with that) asked. “I made a list if you want to see it?” Raven said, handing a notepad to Alex. There were at least 10 different names. Lex, Axel, Xaver, Alcide, Luke, Hank, Jack, Mathew, James. “Jesus, how much thought have you put into this?” Alex said, shocked. “Only like 15 minutes, all I did was write down a bunch of boys' names I think would fit you and wrote them down,” Raven said. “Lex is too close to Lexa but Mathew is too far,” Alex said. “Alright we can mark off Jack, Mathew, Hank, and James,” Raven said while taking a pen and crossing a line through the four names. “Let’s try Axel,” Axel said. “Alright,” 

Ring, ring, ring. Raven went to go pick up her phone. She smiled and blushed reading the contact. “Is your daddy calling?” Axel teased. “Maybe, you want to find out?” Raven said with a sudden burst of confidence. “What do you guys even talk about life and shit or is it just you know?” Alcide asked. “We’re not animals, we talk,” Raven answered. “About what?” Alcide said. “A lot of stuff. We talk about engineering, she helps me with English homework, we played basketball once,” Raven said. 

“Hello?” Anya said through the phone. “Hey, sorry I was just talking to Axel,” Raven said while walking out of the room. “Who's Axel?” Anya said. “Lexa has a new name,” Raven explained. “Why?” Anya asked. “Oh did I not tell you, he’s trans,” Raven said “No, that’s good to know. Does he know that you told me?” Anya asked. “No, maybe I shouldn’t have told you,” Raven said feeling bad having outed Axel not thinking about it. “Yeah, I will just pretend that I don’t know,” Anya said. “So what did you call me about daddy?” Raven teased knowing what the name did to the older woman. “That’s just mean,” Anya scolded. “Sorry, daddy have I been bad?” Raven asked. “Yes, but I did call you for a different reason” Anya informed her. “What did you need?” Raven asked. “I wanted to talk to you about your grade in my class,” Raven groaned. “Don’t do that. You need to pass my class to pass” Anya said. “You know how hard I’ve been working on that grade. I’ve been doing the work and I’ve been asking questions. It’s not my fault that we haven’t had any tests.” Raven defended. “That’s what I was getting to we’re having a surprise quiz and it’s going to be weighted pretty heavily and I want you to study,” Anya said. “I will, what’s it over?” Raven asked. “You’ll have to write an essay over a prompt,” Anya answered. “Alright, I’ll get a good grade,” Raven said, sighing. “You better, don’t expect me to go easy on you just because of our relationship,” Anya said. “I know, I’ll do good,” Raven said, getting up to walk into her room again. “You better,” Anya said, hanging up the phone. 

Raven walked into her and Axles' room. “I’ll come over later. We can play basketball again, bye” Axel said into his phone. “Who was that?” Raven asked. “Clarke, I’m going to see her later,” Axel said. “Oh really?” Raven teased. “Shut it, I’m not the one fucking a teacher,” Axel countered. “Fair. So why are you going over there?” Raven asked. “We’re just hanging out, we need to talk about what happened,” Axel said. “Alright,” Raven said while going up to the top bunk and started to read. “What is that book, you always start smiling when you read it,” Axel said. “It’s just a book,” Raven said. Axel jumped up and grabbed the book out of Raven's hand. He read the first few lines of the page and threw the book back at Raven. “Why are you reading erotica?” Axel said while shaking his head. “Why not?” Raven said. “You’re weird,” Axel said while grabbing his backpack and walking out of the room. 

Axel walked downstairs and saw Indra in the living room working on her laptop. “I’m going to Clarke's,” Axel said. “Be safe, please tell me if you’re not going to be home before 11” Indra said. “I will, also my new name is Axel,” Axel told her. “Good to know,” Indra yelled as Axel walked out of the front door. Axel walked down the driveway. Beep. His phone buzzed, it was Clarke. Come through the backdoor The text read.  _ That’s odd. _ Axel thought. Axel walked around the house to the back door and walked in. Clarke was over the stove cooking. “What are you making?” Axel asked. “Blackened chicken with fettuccine alfredo,” Clarke answered. “Nice,” Axel said while setting his bag on the floor resting on the divider between the kitchen and living room. “Come stir this, I need to go to the bathroom,” Clarke said, handing Axel the whisk and walking down the hallway. Axel stirred the sauce and thought to himself. He was debating whether or not he should come out to Clarke.  _ She’s bi so maybe she would be understanding, or maybe I would be ruining the best thing in my life _ , Axel thought. Clarke walked out of the bathroom and saw Axel thinking hard. “What are you thinking about?” Clarke asked, taking the whisk back and adding the noodles into the saucepan. “Nothing important,” Axel said, losing the nerve to tell her. “Then why were your eyebrows so crinkled?” Clarke asked. “I’m trans,” Axle blurted out. “Is there a different name you want to be called, and am I right to assume that you use he/him pronouns?” Clarke asked. “My name is Axel and yeah my pronouns are he/him,” Axel said, shyly. “You know that I don’t see you as a different person now, right? I mean I see you like a dude but you aren’t some completely different person. Does that make sense, I feel like I’m talking myself in circles,” Clarke said. “I get what you’re saying, When will dinner be done?” Axel asked. “About 10 minutes for the chicken. Why are you always thinking about food?” Clarke asked. “Because the food is so good,” Axel said smiling.


	9. A Night In

Axel and Clarke were eating when they heard a banging at the door. “Are you expecting anyone?” Axel said, startled at the volume of the knocks. “No” Clarke was confused. I hope that isn’t who I think it is Clarke thought.  _ Bang, bang, bang _ , the knocks continued, getting louder and more frequent. “I’ll go see who it is, you stay here,” Clarke said while walking towards the door. ‘“Yell if it’s a murderer,” Axel yelled. “Haha, very fun-” Clarke said, cutting herself off with her screams. She slammed the door running back to the kitchen “What is it?” Axel asked, worried. “I-It’s Finn,” Clarke answered. “Alright, what did he want?” Axel said. “No, I just closed the door and ran,” Clarke said. Axel walked over to the door and looked out the peephole, Finn was still there. Axel opened the door, “Fuck off,” Axel said and slammed the door. He waited about 30 seconds and looked back out the peephole. Finn was gone. “He’s gone,” Axel said, walking back into the kitchen. “You sure?” Clarke asked. “Yeah, I saw him walk away,” Axel said sitting down in the chair that he was in and Clarke did the same. They went back to eating and talking.

“So what are we?” Axel asked. He had said the line over and over in his head for the last 30 minutes. “What do you want us to be?” Clarke asked. “I would hope that we could date but that would depend on what you want,” Axel told her. Clarke looked down and sighed. “You’re a really nice guy but I just got out of a relationship and I’m not ready for something serious,” Clarke said, not wanting to be too harsh. “So just friends?” Axel asked. He couldn’t hide his disappointment. He wanted to take Clarke out and spoil her and run his fingers through her hair in the morning. “We could still go out and I’m fine with us sleeping together but I don’t want a label,” Clarke explained. “So would we be exclusive?” Axel said. “I’m good with that,” Clarke said. Axel was still a little sad but he was closer to being her boyfriend so that was positive. Axel and Clarke finished eating and Clarke asked if he wanted to watch a movie. Of course, Axel said yes, he wasn’t going to pass up a chance to be that close to Clarke. If he was lucky Clarke would rest her head on his shoulder or his lap. “What movie do you want to watch? I have Netflix and a couple of DVDs,” Clarke said. “People still have DVDs, what are you, 40?” Axel teased. “You ass, just pick a movie,” Clarke said. “How about we watch The Grinch,” Axel said. “It’s not even thanksgiving yet,” Clarke said. “But The Grinch,” Axel defended. “Fair point,” Clarke said and started the movie.

While they were watching the movie Clarke and Axel had gotten under a blanket. Clarke was leaning against Axel. Her hand was tracing patterns on Axel’s thigh, gradually going higher and higher. Axel was breathing heavily, inhaling when Clarke’s hand went up and exhaling when her hand went down. Axel turned to look at Clarke. He took Clarke's head in his hand and kissed her hard. Clarke pushed Axel down on the couch and climbed onto Axel’s lap. “Is this okay?” Clarke asked. Axel smiled and said “Yes,” while nodding. Axel would have to text Indra and tell her that she wouldn’t be home but that was the last thing on his mind. 


	10. The Next Day

Axel wakes up with Clarke in his arms, his bladder demanding that he gets up. Clarke was wearing nothing and Axel was just in basketball shorts. He carefully got out of bed, being cautious to not wake up Clarke. Axel went to the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. It was about 5:30 in the morning.  _ I should make her breakfast,  _ Axel thought. 

After a quick look in the fridge and pantry, Axel saw that there wasn’t much. In the fridge, there was a half-gallon of milk, a dozen eggs, a pack of Kraft singles, butter, and ketchup. In the pantry was bread, peanut butter, jam, and 2 cases of Ramen.  _ Clarke must have bought special ingredients for dinner last night. It probably broke her budget if this is what she buys regularly,  _ Axel thought. Axel liked a challenge but this wasn’t much you could do with these little ingredients, He decided to make eggs and toast. 

Axel got started with cooking, getting a bowl to mix the eggs. He added salt and pepper and quickly got them into a pan with butter. He grabbed two slices of bread and put them in the toaster. Axel went back to tending the pan with the eggs using a rubber spatula to break apart the bigger chunks and move the uncooked parts so that they touch the pan. He checked the toast to make sure that it had not burnt. 

Clarke woke up and was sad to find the Axel wasn’t right next to her.  _ I wouldn’t have guessed that Axel was one to leave in the middle of the night. I get that we have school today but it's only 5:48,  _ Clarke thought. She sat there scrolling through Instagram waiting for her mind to truly wake up. After about 5 minutes Clarke was ready to get up, she went to the kitchen and got ecstatic when she saw that Axel hadn’t left. He was just making breakfast. 

Clarke leaned against the wall and watched Axel work. He was splitting the eggs between the two plates and putting a piece of toast, that he cut diagonally, on the side. Axel turned around and was startled to see that Clarke was there. “How long have you been there?” Axel asked. “Only about 2 minutes. I got here about when you were putting the eggs on the plate,” Clarke answered. “I made food,” Axel said while grinning like an idiot. “I see that,” Clarke smiled. 

They sat down and started to eat. “Why do you have only like 7 things in your kitchen?” Axel asked. “Hey, I just moved in, cut me some slack,” Clarke defended. Just as they started to get into some conversation Axel's phone started to go off. “Who is it?” Clarke asked. “Indra, before I left last night she said to text her if I wouldn’t be home before the morning. Hey Indra,” Axel said. Indra started to rip into Axel. Yelling about how he was irresponsible and how she wouldn’t let him stay out all night if he wasn’t going to keep her informed. It was a reasonable request, she just wanted to make sure that he was safe. “How mad is she?” Clarke asked worriedly. “She is pretty mad, this is my second strike. If it happens again then I can’t stay over anymore,” Axel told her. “So do we need to take a text break next time you come over?” Clarke said jokingly. “Unfortunately we’ll probably have to,” Axel laughed out. “Do we have school today?” Axel asked. “Yeah, is it an odd or even day?” Clarke said. “Even,” Axel answered.

They finished their breakfast talking about school. Axel prepared to get yelled at and went back home. To Axel’s surprise, Indra wasn’t in the living room or kitchen but Axel wasn’t complaining. He went up to his room and saw that Raven was already dressed. “And where have you been all night,” Raven teased. “Clarke’s,” Axel told her. “Oh really, and what would you be doing there?” Raven asked with a huge grin on her face. “Shut it, go talk to your daddy,” Axel said. “That’s a low blow,” Raven said while walking out of the room. Axel started getting ready, he put on a sweatshirt that he got from his school and some joggers. He threw his hair into a messy bun and got his stuff into his bookbag.

_ I really need to cut my hair _ , Axel thought. He had been wanting to change his style for a while now, he wanted to cut his hair at the very least.  _ Maybe I could go to SportsClips after school,  _ Axel thought. If he could get Raven to let him drive the car then he was set. 

Axel walked down the stairs and saw Raven eating breakfast. “Are you ready to go?” Axel asked. “Yeah,” Raven said, grabbing a piece of toast and grabbing her bag.

They got to school and went to each of their first periods. Axel had Spanish. When he got into the classroom he saw that Octavia was in there. “Hey Lexa, come over here,” Octavia said waving Axel over. Axel was shocked at the name. He hadn’t heard that in such a long time. He went over and sat at the table that she was at. “I haven’t heard that in a while,” Axel said, laughing. “What ‘hey’?” Octavia was confused. “No ‘Lexa’” Axel told her. “Why?” Octavia asked. “I changed my name,” Axel said. “To what and why,” Octavia was still confused. “It’s Axel and I thought I told you why?” Axel said. “You haven’t,” Octava informed him. Axel was nervous. Not that Octavia wouldn’t accept him but he was nervous that the wrong person would overhear and then he would be in danger. “I’ll tell you later when we’re alone and not everyone can hear our conversation,” Axel said. “Ok?” Octavia was still confused.  _ Why wouldn’t Axel tell him, was she in danger, _ Octavia thought to herself. 

Spanish started. There wasn’t much happening given that school had just started about a week ago. After Spanish Axel went to Heath and after that, he went to lunch. “Hey, Axel,” Clarke called out. Axel walked over to the table and set down his stuff. “I’m gonna go grab lunch,” Axel said. “Hurry back, I want to watch that one chick,” Clarke smiled. Axel went to the lunch line and grabbed two pieces of pizza. When he got back over he saw Clarke leaning back in her chair chewing at her nails. “Anxious?” Axel asked. “A little, people are so mean to her. She was being an ass to you but I wouldn’t want anyone to be called a whore just because they work in the porn industry,” Clarke said. “Yeah, we could invite her to come to sit with us,” Axel suggested. “Works for me,” Clarke said. Axel went over to where the girl was at. “Fuck off, I don’t want to hear it,” she said not letting Axel get a word out. “I was just going to invite you to sit with us,” Axel said. “I know that it was you,” the girl said. “What was?” Axel asked. “The shit that happened at my house. The egging and the pictures,” she answered. “Why do you think that I did it?” Axel said, offended. “It was the night after I made fun of you. I know that I was being a dick but this is just excessive,” she started yelling. “Maybe it was just karma,” Axel said, walking away. He sat down at the table with Clarke. “You were supposed to invite her over not yell at her,” Clarke scolded. “She was being a dick,” Axel defended. “What did she say?” Clarke asked. “She accused me of doing it,” Axel said. “But we did do that,” Clarke deadpanned. “She doesn’t know that,” Axel said. “Well she clearly does if she accused you of doing it,” Clarke said. “Yeah, I know that you’re right but I don’t think that I can admit that,” Axel said, finishing his pizza. “At least you get what you did wrong,” Clarke said. 

Axel went to math. They learned about the different types of equations you can use when graphing quadratics. Axel didn’t need to listen too much because he had already learned this in his algebra 1 class. After that Axell had to go to his T.A. period and see Anya. Normally he would be happy to Anya. She was Axel’s favorite teacher, Axel could count on Anya if he needed to talk about anything. With Raven and Anya's new relationship this was going to be an awkward class.


	11. The Haircut

Axel swallowed his awkwardness and walked into the classroom. “Hey, Axel,” Anya said looking up from her grading. “Raven told you?” Axel asked. “Yeah, she didn’t mean to. I overheard you two arguing when I called her,” Anya said, not wanting Axel to get upset with Raven. “That’s good, I didn’t want to have to have the conversation with you,” Axel said. Other students started to come into the classroom. “I can imagine that it would get annoying quickly. With all the questions people would ask.” Anya laughed. “You have no idea,” 

The bell rang and Anya started to introduce herself and different procedures that will take place throughout the year. Axel worked on his homework that he had math. 

Class ended and all the students left. Axel and Anya were the only ones left in the room. “You know now is normally the time that I would give one of Ravens partners the ‘What are your intentions with my sister talk’ but I feel that if I did that I would explode” Axel jokes. “So I’m not going to be eaten alive?” Anya said, sarcastically. “Not yet at least,” Axel said. “Stop harassing my girlfriend,” Raven said, walking into the room. “Girlfriend? I thought you guys were just screwing around. Does Indra know about this?” Axel asked. “Not yet, I’ll tell her soon,” Raven answered. “Indra doesn’t know, I could get into legal trouble if Indra doesn’t know,” Anya said. “I was just waiting till I knew that we were serious,” Raven said, trying to calm her down. “Tell her soon or we’re done,” Anya threatened. “How soon?” Raven asked. “By the end of the month,” Anya said. “I’ll tell her by the end of the week,” Raven reassured Anya. “Damn, daddy a bit meaner than I thought,” Axel said, trying to make light of the situation. Anya turned red. “Why would you tell him that?” Anya asked. “It’s not like I told him directly, he saw my phone,” Raven said, giving Anya the biggest grin that she could manage. “I want to get home, I need to talk to Indra,” Axel said. He grabbed his bag and started walking out the door. Raven followed behind him quickly.

When they got home Axel saw that Indra wasn’t home yet. Axel was sad, he wanted to get his haircut as soon as possible. When he looked into the mirror he hated what he saw looking back at him. The dysphoria was getting worse and he didn’t know what to do about it besides start to change his look.

Axel decided to text Octavia. She was still confused as to why Axel's name was Axel.  _ Hey _ , Axel sent,  _ Can you come over in like 15 minutes?  _ The response came almost instantly.  _ Sure, why? _ Octavia texted.  _ I need to tell you something _ Axel sent.  _ Is everything ok?  _ Octavia said.  _ Yeah. _

After about 10 minutes Octavia came over. Both Axel and Octavia sat in the living room. “What did you need to tell me?” Octavia asked. She was worried, the text that Axel had sent was ominous, to say the least. “I’m trans,” Axel said, he had been saying those words so much that the words didn’t sound real anymore. “Really?” Octavia asked. “Yeah,” Axel said. His anxiety spiked, did Octavia not support him, would she hate him now? “That's a relief, I thought that you were in trouble or hurt or something,” Octavia said. Axel let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding in. “Don’t scare me like that,” Axel said. “You should know that I wouldn’t care,” Octavia said. “I know but my nerves got the best of me. Well since you’re here you want to play video games?” Axel asked. “Do you really need to ask? Hell yeah, I want to beat you at Mario Kart,” Octavia said. “Don’t get too cocky,” Axel said, laughing 

Raven joined them and they all played for about an hour until Indra came home. “Is this what you’ve been doing all afternoon?” Indra asked. She was disappointed. “We’ve all done our homework,” Axel told her. “At least you’ve done something productive,” Indra said. She was carrying groceries into the kitchen. “Go get the rest of the stuff out of the car,” Indra said. Raven and Axel went outside and brought in the rest of the bags. 

They started to put away the food into the fridge and pantry. “Hey, Bell needs to use the car so I’m out of here,” Octavia said. “Alright, have a good night,” Axel said. “Bye,” Raven shouted. “I feel like she's scared of me,” Indra sighed. “Why?” Axel asked. “She always leaves when I get home, and she doesn’t talk to me,” Indra answered. “I’m sure that it’s just a coincidence,” Axel said. “No, she’s scared of you, most of our friends are,” Raven said, cutting him off. “I’m okay with that,” Indra nodded. 

“Hey I was wondering if I could get my hair cut short tonight,” Axel said to Indra once they got all the groceries away. “You don’t need to ask me, you know that,” Indra told him. “I just want to make sure that you were ok with it, plus I need money for it,” Axel rushed. “So that’s why you told me. How much?” Indra asked, reaching for her wallet. “Like 30,” Axel said. “I’ll give you 40 just in case, I’m expecting some of that back,” Indra said. “I know,” Axel said. He was ecstatic. This was the first step in his transition. It was a small step but it was something. All that he could think about was looking into the mirror and seeing himself looking back, not some stranger that he thought he had to be. 

Axel ran up to his room. “Hey, give me the keys to the truck,” Axel said, rummaging through Ravens' desks. “What, why?” Raven asked. She jumped down from the top bunk. “I’m going to go get a haircut. I need the car,” Axel answered. “Don’t get into a wreck,” Raven said, handing the keys of the truck to Axel. “I won’t,” 

Axel drove the SportsClips that he always went to. He sat in the parking lot looking at different pictures of haircuts trying to decide what he wanted. He finally found a picture of a cut that he thought would look good. (The picture at the bottom) Axel sat in the car trying to get the courage to walk in. When he got out of the car his legs were a little unsteady. He walked into the place and was ready to change his look

[Time skip to after the haircut] 

  
  
  


Axel drove home, he couldn’t stop smiling. He looked the best he had in years. Axel was about to cry tears of joy. He practically floated through the house. When Axel got to his room Raven freaked out. “Woah, half your freaking head is gone. Where did it go?” Raven was stunned. “The floor of a SportsClips, here's the keys,” Axel said. “Just set them on my desk. You look good,” Raven said. “Thanks,” Axel was so happy. There was only one thing that could make this day better, seeing Clarke. Axel got out his phone and texted Clarke,  _ Can I come over? _

__


	12. The Painting

_ Can I come over?  _ Axel sat down on his bed and opened Instagram, As soon as he started scrolling a text from Clarke came though.  _ Always, when?  _ Axel smiled,  _ Now? _ Axel asked.  _ Sure, my house is a little messy though.  _ Clarke answered. 

Axel laughed.  _ Do you really think that I care?  _ He got up, shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his book bag, and waved bye to Raven. “Where are you going?” Raven asked. “Clarke’s” Axel answered. “Wear a condom and text Indra if you aren’t going to be home till the morning,” Raven teased. “What would I even wear a condom on?” Axel said to no one as he walked out of the room. 

Axel knocked on the door. “It’s opened,” Axel walked in, not seeing Clarke in the living room, kitchen, or her bedroom. “Clarke?” Axel yelled. “Third door on the right,” Axel walked into the room. Clarke was sitting in front of a canvas with a paint pallet in her hand. She was working diligently adding different colors trying to make the perfect shade of green for the grass. “Holy shit, did you do that yourself?” Axel was stunned. “I’m using a reference photo but yeah,” Clarke said showing Axel the picture of a lake that was on her computer. “It looks really good,” Axel said. “It’s definitely not my best but it’s in the top 15 for sure,” Clarke downplayed the complement. She set down the pallet and turned around. Stunned seeing that all of Axel’s hair was gone. “When did that happen?” Clarke said, running her fingers through his hair. “About an hour ago,” Axel blushed. “It looks really good,” Clarke was still in awe. “Thanks,” Axle said.

“Give me a sec to clean up and we’ll order something for dinner. I was thinking pizza,” Clarke said. “Pizza works for me, can I use your computer to order?” Axel asked. “Go for it,” Clarke answered. 

Axel ordered pizza and Clarke cleaned up. “Hey I was thinking that I could paint you, would you be down for that?” Clarke asked. She couldn’t get the idea out of her head, as soon as she saw that Axel cut his hair. “Really?” Axel said. “Yeah, so yes or no?” Clarke asked. “Sure, sounds fun,” Axel answered. 

They ate their pizza and watched ‘The Platform’. Clarke wasn’t the biggest fan of horror but she did find the concept of the movie interesting. When they were done eating, Clarke was eager to paint Axel. “Come on, come on,” Clarke pulled Axel's arm, rushing him into the art room. “Relax the paint will still be there whether we get there now or in a couple of minutes,” Axel said. “But still,”

Axel sat on a stool and Clarke started to sketch him. “You know if you took off your shirt I would be able to get the proportions better,” Clarke suggested. She had a huge grin. “You just want to see my abs,” Axel said, pulling off his shirt. “I mean I guess that’s a plus,” Clarke said. 

Clarke continued to draw on more details. “So,” Axel said. “So?” Clarke asked. “I was wondering what we are?” Axel asked. “What do you mean?” Clarke said. “Are we exclusive, is there a certain label or anything?” Axel was nervous. He wanted to be Clarke’s boyfriend, he wanted to call their hangouts, dates. He wanted to cuddle in the morning and hold hands as they walked. “What do you want us to be?” Clarke asked. “What do you want us to be?” Axel countered. “I want us to be exclusive and see where it goes from there. And if that isn’t what you want then we need to just be friends,” Clarke demanded. “I’m good with that, I just need to tell my bitches that we’re over,” Axel jokes. “You could get other bitches even if you tried,” Clarke said. 

They continued to talk as Clarke drew. When Clarke was done they went back to the couch. Axel grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, covering them both. Axel’s shirt was still off. Clarke was starting to get handsy. “Why are your hands on my ass,” Axel asked. “Because you have a nice ass,” Clarke answered. “You’re a dork,” Axel laughed. “Oh, shut it,” Clarke said. “Make me,” Axel said. Clarke lent into Axel, grabbing his face. She moved down to his neck sucking and biting until there was a dark red spot. “That seemed to shut you up,” Clarke teased. “Wait, I need to text Indra,” Axel said, grabbing his phone, typed  _ Hey I won’t be home until the morning _ and hit send. 


	13. Breakfast

_ Can I come over?  _ Axel sat down on his bed and opened Instagram, As soon as he started scrolling a text from Clarke came though.  _ Always, when?  _ Axel smiled,  _ Now? _ Axel asked.  _ Sure, my house is a little messy though.  _ Clarke answered. 

Axel laughed.  _ Do you really think that I care?  _ He got up, shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his book bag, and waved bye to Raven. “Where are you going?” Raven asked. “Clarke’s” Axel answered. “Wear a condom and text Indra if you aren’t going to be home till the morning,” Raven teased. “What would I even wear a condom on?” Axel said to no one as he walked out of the room. 

Axel knocked on the door. “It’s opened,” Axel walked in, not seeing Clarke in the living room, kitchen, or her bedroom. “Clarke?” Axel yelled. “Third door on the right,” Axel walked into the room. Clarke was sitting in front of a canvas with a paint pallet in her hand. She was working diligently adding different colors trying to make the perfect shade of green for the grass. “Holy shit, did you do that yourself?” Axel was stunned. “I’m using a reference photo but yeah,” Clarke said showing Axel the picture of a lake that was on her computer. “It looks really good,” Axel said. “It’s definitely not my best but it’s in the top 15 for sure,” Clarke downplayed the complement. She set down the pallet and turned around. Stunned seeing that all of Axel’s hair was gone. “When did that happen?” Clarke said, running her fingers through his hair. “About an hour ago,” Axel blushed. “It looks really good,” Clarke was still in awe. “Thanks,” Axle said.

“Give me a sec to clean up and we’ll order something for dinner. I was thinking pizza,” Clarke said. “Pizza works for me, can I use your computer to order?” Axel asked. “Go for it,” Clarke answered. 

Axel ordered pizza and Clarke cleaned up. “Hey I was thinking that I could paint you, would you be down for that?” Clarke asked. She couldn’t get the idea out of her head, as soon as she saw that Axel cut his hair. “Really?” Axel said. “Yeah, so yes or no?” Clarke asked. “Sure, sounds fun,” Axel answered. 

They ate their pizza and watched ‘The Platform’. Clarke wasn’t the biggest fan of horror but she did find the concept of the movie interesting. When they were done eating, Clarke was eager to paint Axel. “Come on, come on,” Clarke pulled Axel's arm, rushing him into the art room. “Relax the paint will still be there whether we get there now or in a couple of minutes,” Axel said. “But still,”

Axel sat on a stool and Clarke started to sketch him. “You know if you took off your shirt I would be able to get the proportions better,” Clarke suggested. She had a huge grin. “You just want to see my abs,” Axel said, pulling off his shirt. “I mean I guess that’s a plus,” Clarke said. 

Clarke continued to draw on more details. “So,” Axel said. “So?” Clarke asked. “I was wondering what we are?” Axel asked. “What do you mean?” Clarke said. “Are we exclusive, is there a certain label or anything?” Axel was nervous. He wanted to be Clarke’s boyfriend, he wanted to call their hangouts, dates. He wanted to cuddle in the morning and hold hands as they walked. “What do you want us to be?” Clarke asked. “What do you want us to be?” Axel countered. “I want us to be exclusive and see where it goes from there. And if that isn’t what you want then we need to just be friends,” Clarke demanded. “I’m good with that, I just need to tell my bitches that we’re over,” Axel jokes. “You could get other bitches even if you tried,” Clarke said. 

  
They continued to talk as Clarke drew. When Clarke was done they went back to the couch. Axel grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, covering them both. Axel’s shirt was still off. Clarke was starting to get handsy. “Why are your hands on my ass,” Axel asked. “Because you have a nice ass,” Clarke answered. “You’re a dork,” Axel laughed. “Oh, shut it,” Clarke said. “Make me,” Axel said. Clarke lent into Axel, grabbing his face. She moved down to his neck sucking and biting until there was a dark red spot. “That seemed to shut you up,” Clarke teased. “Wait, I need to text Indra,” Axel said, grabbing his phone, typed  _ Hey I won’t be home until the morning _ and hit send. 


	14. Dinner

Axel walked downstairs. Indra was sitting on the couch, visibly nervous. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Axel asked. “Nothing,” Indra said, defensively. “Don’t lie, you’ve been acting weird since I got home,” Axel said. “It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Indra wasn’t going to give up anything. “Is it about Anya?” Axel pushed. “You know about that since when do you know?” Indra was fuming. “I found out around the beginning of the school year,” Axel told her. “You see how ridiculous this is? Why can’t Raven just be with someone her age?” Indra had calmed down. “The heart wants what the heart wants. Sometimes things like this just happen, it’s not like Raven’s a minor” Axel said. “But still, this has to be illegal,” Indra was still reeling. “Technically it’s not as long as you know about it,” Axel said. “Really?” Indra said. It was clear that she was having a difficult time adjusting to the news. “Yeah,” Axel nodded. “A-Are they dating or just hooking up?” Indra cringed at the question. “They’re dating, and I believe that they’re pretty serious,” Axel said. “Alright, I’m going to the grocery store,” Indra said, getting up. 

Axel went into his room, Raven was doing homework at her desk. “So why is Indra upset?” Raven asked, not bothering to look up from her book. Axel stayed silent. “Me and Anya right?” Raven asked. “Yeah, I’m sorry,” Axel said. “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault,” Raven shook her head. “She just needs some time,” Axel tried to find a silver lining. “Yeah, I just hope that she doesn’t yell at dinner,” Raven said. “Yeah, dinner,” Axel said. “So you want to play a round of basketball?” Raven asked. “Always,” Axel laughed. 

After they played a quick game to 10 points. Raven went to take a shower. Axel sat at his desk and opened his computer. He was struggling to find a degree that he wanted to pursue. He knew that he enjoyed his math and business classes that he took but he didn’t know what profession he wanted. He opened a new tab and looked for a career test. He had taken about 20 different quizzes, all of them giving different answers. Some said that he would be good in engineering and others said that he would be good as a teacher. “These things are such bullshit,” Axel shook his head. “What’s bullshit?” Raven asked, drying her hair with a towel. “These career test things,” Axel answered. “You’re still taking those?” Raven said. “Yeah,” Axel said. “You know you don’t have to pick a job, you just have to pick a major that will help you get a job in a field that you want,” Raven said. “But it would be easier to pick if I knew what job that I wanted,” Axel sighed. “I’m just trying to help,” Ravan said. “I’m sorry. I’m just stressed, I didn’t mean to take it out on you,” Axel apologized. “You’re good,” Raven said

Raven started to get dressed and Axel continued to do research. After a little bit, Indra called them down to help. “Go set the table,” Indra snapped. They grabbed plates, silverware, and went to the table. “Someones in a mood,” Axel pointed out. “I hope that she calms down by the time Anya gets here,” Raven said. She was clearly nervous. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. Even if Indra doesn’t like her, you like her and that’s all that matters,” Axel said. 

_ Ring.  _ “I’ll get it,” Axel yelled, running to the door. He opened the door to see Anya standing there. “Hey, I like the hair,” Anya said. “Thanks, give me that,” Axel said, motioning to the wine bottle that Anya brought. “You gonna steal it?” Anya asked. “Kinda, Indra will be reminded of the age gap between you and Raven. So I’m going to hide it,” Axel said, running upstairs to hide the beverage. 

“Hey, babe,” Raven said. “Hello,” Anya said smiling. The two shared a kiss. Raven brought Anya to the kitchen. “Hey, Miss. Tondc,” Anya extended her hand. “Hello,” Indra shook her hand, squeezing a little too hard. “Ow,” Anya pulled her hand back, shaking it. “What’s for dinner?” Anya asked. “Tilapia with brown rice,” Indra sighed. “Do you need any help?” Anya asked. “No,” Indra deadpanned. “Alright,” Anya said, awkwardly. 

They sat down at the table and ate. Indra had barely talked to Anya all night. “Do you have a problem with me?” Anya asked, getting restless. “Yeah, I do. You’re like 24 and you’re dating a student of yours,” Indra said, finally snapping. “I’ve never had Raven in my class, and I’m 23,” Anya defended. “That’s still a big age gap,” Indra said. “You and your ex-boyfriend were like 7 years apart,” Raven pointed out. “That’s different, I'm almost 30,” Indra said. “Yeah, and he was almost 40,” Raven said. Indra huffed. Axel stayed quiet. He didn’t think that this was any of his business and taking sides seemed like a bad idea. 

Since then they ate in silence. When they were finished Indra said, “Axel and Raven you clean up, Anya come with me,”. Raven started to clean the plates and Axel started to put away leftovers. Anya and Indra went into the living room. Anya was nervous, all she could do was hope that she didn’t get yelled at. “Why are you dating an 18-year-old?” Indra asked. “I like Raven because she’s Raven, her age had nothing to do with it, and I thought she was older when I met her,” Anya answered. “How old did you think she was?” Indra said. “At least 21,” Anya said, a little less nervous. “Where did you meet her?” Indra asked. “Firewater,” Anya said. “Raven went to a bar, when?” Indra was confused, she didn’t put it past Raven to sneak out, but a bar? “About 7 months ago,” Anya said. “How long have you known that she was 18,” Indra asked. “Since about a month after school started,” Anya answered. “You’ve known that Raven was 18 for 5 months and you still have no problem with dating her?” Indra said. “I have a problem with the fact that she’s a student,” Anya said. “So why do you still date her, why not wait until she’s out of school?” Indra continued to interrogate her. “To be crude, we haven’t slept together because of that, and we don’t go out as much,” Anya answered. “I don’t like you,” Indra said plainly. “I know,” Anay sighed. “Go home,” Indra said, leaving no room for argument. “Okay,” Anya said, getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab her jacket. “How did it go?” Raven asked. “Better than I thought but still not great,” Anya sighed. “I have to get home,” 

Indra walked into the kitchen. “Axel go to your room or Clarke’s or wherever,” Indra sighed. “Alright,” Axel said. 

Axel went up to his room. He was worried for Raven. Axel didn’t know what to think. Anya made Raven happy but what’s gonna happen when Raven goes to college. Should she just have it end now or should they see if they can work in the long run? Axel was deep in thought when his phone went off.

_ Clarke: You’re dick came in _

_ Axel: That’s what she said  _

_ Clarke: You ass _

_Axel: You love my ass_

_ Axel: Can I come over? _

_ Clarke: Always _

Axel debated between going downstairs or just going out the window. After a while he decided that he would just go downstairs, he wasn’t graceful enough to climb down a tree. When he got downstairs he saw Raven crying and Indra scolding her. He was able to walk out undetected. 

_Knock, knock._ Axel knocked on Clarke’s door. She opened it with a big smile. “Hey, come in,” Clarke said. “So where’s my dick,” Axel asked. 


End file.
